


Genetic Pettiness

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Pettiness, Barn Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominant!Jack, F/M, Humour, I'm Judging Myself, Kay Made Me Do it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex, Shameless Garbage, Smut, The thirst is real, Thorough Dicking happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Your whole family was petty, including you. Your aunt and her husband buying property in rural Midwestern United States in the middle of nowhere just to prove that they could afford it was evidence of that. They just happen to finish the transaction and go finish up preliminaries of the property when you're there, and since they are all going, they decide you might as well suffer with them. It's not a fun visit, as you are plagued with the racism you expect. You aren't really bothered, as it's just going to last for a few days.What is also going to last for a few days, though, is the soreness in between your legs after you meet some blonde-haired, blue-eyed Adonis, who is different from everyone else. It also helps that he's actually left this place and has been exposed to different people and cultures, but that doesn't stop your thirst. Your big mouth eventually leads you to his family property barn and you promptly enjoy yourselves.You don't even know how all this happened. This bloke isn't even your type, but it was worth it. Very much worth it.





	Genetic Pettiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyedWolf33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/gifts).



> Kay made me do this, going on and on about some farm boy who lives down her street. The thirst is real. Don't judge me. Judge yourselves for reading (and enjoying) this garbage.

You knew your aunt was petty, but this, this was admirable.

“Why is my mum so extra? And my dad doesn’t even help at all. In fact he  _ enables  _ her,” your cousin, Eric said, almost whiny, but after he rolled his eyes you could see that small smile. You both knew why his mum was like this, why both his parents were like this. The petty had been real these past couple of months, and it run really deep.

“Indiana of all places too. Like she just decides the best place to buy a property is the middle of fuck off nowhere Midwest in the middle of white people. I’m uncomfortable around white people here in LA, where they know better because they are surrounded by people of colour, but I doubt anyone in wherever the fuck has even ever seen a black person more than three times,” your other cousin, Jasmine said, definitely whining. She was definitely a city kid, and anywhere that even smelled rural would cause her great irritation.

You could greatly relate, if you were being honest.

“She did it because she’s petty. We all know property is real expensive there, especially farms, so she did it to prove that a black woman can afford to not only buy an admirable acreage, but racists aren’t gonna stop her from doing so, and hasn’t she already rented it out to a company too? She’s just invited us there so that we can actually have a look at the cameras and the fencing,” you noted, adjusting your backpack on your shoulder.

“So basically to show off,” Jasmine said, her exasperation and slight amusement clear in her voice.

“Pretty much,” you responded, laughing.  You turned to your digital map on your phone. “Honestly, I’m just pissed off we gotta take two bloody flights. And she said the place is in Bloomington. It’s a city apparently, and it doesn’t seem too rural,” you muttered, scrolling down the online page that gave you information on Bloomington, Indiana.

“Yeah, but the farm itself is two hours out of it. I really hope dad got guns. Aren’t they easy as fuck to get out there? As much as I’d love to throw hands at racists my black ass isn’t dying to some sawed off shotgun. My life has much more value than that.” Jasmine wasn’t amused in the least and this amused you to no end.

You shrugged in response to her question. “Don’t ask me. I’m not American. The only time we see guns is when the state is using the police as an instrument for brutality.” There was some kind of awkward silence after that, because one of the reasons your parents had shipped you off here in the first place was because there were some pockets of post election conflict going on in your home country currently. You hoped and prayed everyone else was fine, and the arm on your shoulder and the other one around your waist was your cousin's quietly sharing your concern, also a sign of comfort. You loved and appreciated them for this.

For now, however, it was time to board your flight. There came an announcement over the speakers that you were boarding, and the three of you stood up, ready to board the shitty flight to your first transit station, then another shitty flight, then a two hour drive to, in your cousin said, the middle of fuck off nowhere Midwest United States. It was gonna be a long day and you weren’t looking forward to it.

…

The first thing your aunt and uncle did when they saw you was snigger. You wanted to respond with something snarky, but you were all so exhausted, so you just tiredly glared at them. That never worked either apparently, which was understandable because it was pretty difficult to look intimidating when you’re exhausted.

“You guys all look like shit,” she said, taking your luggage from you. You mentally appreciated it, but you weren’t gonna say it. 

“We had a great trip, mum. Thanks for coming to pick us up,” Jasmine said instead, allowing her dad to take her luggage.  You followed them to the car, and the second you snapped your seatbelt in place, your eyelids somehow became heavier than normal, and before you drifted off to sleep, you heard something about it going to be another two hour drive. You could work with that.

…

“Oi,” you heard in your mind. Was someone shaking you? “Sandra? Get up, lazy ass. We’re home.”

You felt like a rag doll with your body kept being shaken. Who the fuck was doing this? They honestly needed to stop. You opened your eyes, to be bombarded by the slightly irritated look on Eric’s face. He tilted his head at you slightly, and from the corner of your eye you could see a brown bad. There seemed to be a really nice aroma coming from it.

“Get up. We’re home. Come in and eat and shower and sleep.” That sounded like a very good plan.

Still feeling groggy, you managed to get up and scramble out of the car. It must have been pretty late, because it was summer and the sun set at like nine in the evening. You managed to slightly shake your head as you walked towards the house. You enquired for the time and you were told it was about nine, and you stopped for a moment to stare before walking back into the house, mumbling to yourself about weird temperate climates. You somehow managed to eat and shower, and the second your head hit the pillow you were out like a lightbulb.

Waking up the next day was pretty interesting, if anything. You didn't sleep in as late as you thought you would, but it was late enough that normal, working people would consider late. Breakfast was heavy, but delicious, and over food you talked about how weird it would be for your week here. Your aunt and her husband, who had already been here for about three days had already told you the racist encounters they had experienced, and they said it got a little funnier when they spoke in Swahili, because it was a foreign language that the locals most definitely couldn't identify. They even told you how some lady literally went red in the face because my aunt told her that they wouldn't be talking in a foreign language if they wanted them to know what they were talking about.

“They are so...white, so ethnocentric. They have absolutely no interest to learn about anything else that’s remotely different from them and their beliefs and culture, and they at least have the self-awareness to realise how ignorant they are, which is why they automatically get offended when you aren’t speaking in English,” your aunt said, stuffing her mouth with a forkful of baked beans. It’s amusing, but I must admit it’s slightly scary. Your dad and I have decided to behave a bit more. Who knows if one of them will snap and I’ll find myself facing a gun barrel. I haven't finished paying off my mortgage.”

You chuckled at that. Your dad had talked about the Midwest being quite an experience, and it seemed like he wasn’t wrong.

“You guys buy a gun yet?” you asked, peeling a mandarin.

Your uncle snorted. “From where? We’re black, remember? We are probably going to have to go all the way to Indianapolis, a three hour drive, not to mention we have to research gun legislation in the state. We’re here for like, a week. It’s really not worth it.”

You looked at your uncle, blinking twice. “I know. I was joking.” His response was a mumble under his breath, which made you giggle.

“Anyway, what are you plans for today?” he asked, changing the subject. The three of you really didn’t have anything to do, so you decided you would all just go for like a drive around. There seemed to be decent phone reception around, so you knew if you would get lost you would trust Google maps to get you back on track. Your aunt and uncle were going to continue having a look at the property, then going to talk to the tenants again. When everyone had confirmed what you were all going to do, you and Eric went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, while Jasmine went to prepare the drinks. It didn’t take you long to finish, and you said your goodbyes, before you were off.

You didn’t know why you found it so amazing that this place was so...similar to your own parents’ farm. You supposed it was general media influence, because when you were shown farms in developed countries it was mostly very large tracts of land with heavy machinery and very well spoken supervisors operating them, doing the work normal people would do in weeks in days. 

You were quite surprised to see animals grazing, and people driving tractors around, testing the soil and physically investigating their crops. It was eerily similar, almost exact to what your own parents did on their farm. There was even the random kids running around on grass, laughing and enjoying their childhood. The farms weren’t particularly huge, but they weren’t exactly tiny either. You reached a small lake, and you decided this was where you were going to have your lunch. It was so quiet and serene, the water clear, the rocks absolutely beautiful. It was not very deep, only about halfway to your calves. It wasn’t fenced either, so you doubted it was private property.

“This is so pretty,” you said, looking at the trees surrounding it. All you could hear other than your own voice was the breeze. You tuned to your cousins. “My introverted ass is gonna be here tomorrow all day. If I even smell any of you around here I’m throwing you into that lake.” 

Your cousins, realising you were dead serious, both raised their hands, palms facing you in the universal gesture for surrender. “Can we at least go check out the small town of this place?” Eric asked. 

Jasmine turned to him. “There’s a town around here?” she asked, slightly surprised. Her confusion mirrored your own. Eric just shrugged.

“Well, according to maps there is.” You all looked at each other. Why not, you decided, but first, it was time for food.

The drive into the town was...interesting to say the least. For the most part everyone seemed to stare at you, almost suspiciously for the first couple of seconds, before they went on with their daily activities. It’s like these people had honestly never interacted with a black person in their lives. You were even sure you’d seen some ladies clutch their handbags closer to themselves, or some men slipped their hands into their wallets, or moving their kids out of your way when the three of you passed them. It was quite hilarious, and more than once you had giggled, and you had actually snorted when some woman locked herself in her car. These people weren’t even pretending to hide their racism against you, and you, in turn, couldn’t be offended, because you had been expecting it, though admittedly, it did sting a little bit.

You were all feeling thirsty for something sweet and unhealthy, and you decided to stop by a convenience shop to buy a soda and some snacks. Your cousins sayed in the car as you went in to get the snacks. You were staring at the cookie shelf, wondering which ones to take that your cousins don’t quite despise but wouldn’t want more than two, when you saw him.

Honestly, he wasn’t even your type, but you were  _ blatantly  _ ogling, because all things considered he was incredibly sexy. He honestly looked like he had walked out of a Hollywood set, tall, broad shouldered dude, with blonde hair, almost golden. He wasn’t quite as pale as some of the other locals, but he didn’t look like he was the type to tan. He was wearing a simple t shirt, jeans and sandals, and you could tell through those clothes was defined muscle, not for show, but for strength. Thick torso, and muscular legs. This wasn’t some playboy who build muscle for show, this was a combatant; you could tell from how proportionate he was. His bicep alone showcased it, and he wasn’t even actively flexing, he had simply bent his arm. He dropped his gaze, moving towards you, and it was then that your mind told you to continue pretending you were also trying to figure out what brand of cookies to buy. You risked a glance at him again, and you noticed the jawline, defined and strong enough to carry your sins, the smooth stubble, and the relatively full lips.

At least as full as a white man anyway. 

His eyes were a magnificent, blue, deep, rich and sparkling, and as much you’d probably never admit it to anyone in your life, they were probably the most beautiful pair of eyes you had ever seen in your life. You didn’t even like blue eyes. You didn’t even like white, blonde blokes, and here you were, liquid heat swirling at the pit of your stomach before promptly dropping and materialising in your vagina. You felt like Adonis had materialised right in this very little shop, in the middle of fuck off nowhere, Midwest US.

Of all places to see an exceptionally handsome man, it just  _ had  _ to be here. Which deity had you pissed off in the recent past? You wondered what ignorant question he’s ask you.

He was moving close to you, and for some reason your feet were frozen to the ground. “Excuse me, could you pass me the chocolate chip cookies, please?”

God his  _ voice.  _ Slightly gravelly baritone, polite, normal. He was just about the first person thus far who had spoken to you like an actual human being, and not a bomb that was about to explode. You appreciated that at least.

“How many?” you asked, proud that your voice sounded somewhat normal, though you could tell it got a little hoarse towards the end.

“Just two.”

You passed him the cookies, and he smiled at you, perfectly white and straight teeth, giving his thanks and walking away, prompting you to ogle some more. Honestly if there were more men this sexy out here in rural Indiana then clearly there was an excuse to come out here more often when you visited next.

After he had left, you blinked, before you realised that you were staring into empty space. You immediately turned back to your cookies, picking up your choice, going to get your soda and getting off to pay for your wares. You barely managed to mumble greetings to the teller before walking outside, your minding finding it very difficult to stop thinking about that sexy stranger. Even your cousins in the car noticed that you were slightly more different than before, but you didn’t tell them exactly what was occupying your mind, because the teasing would never end and you would be staying with them for a while.

You frowned, internally growling. You never even got a chance to get his goddamn name.

…

Alas, sleep had eluded you.

You reached out for your phone to see what time it was. The bright glare that almost blinded you said it was about two am. Great, you thought, nearly throwing the damn thing across the room before remembering you were too poor to afford another one, and deciding to gently put it back.

You honestly couldn’t stop thinking about blondie in that shop today. Honestly your experiences here had been so subpar you were literally judging yourself for feeling like the highlight of your entire time here would be ogling some blue-eyed blonde in rural, midwest USA for about thirty seconds as he bought chocolate chip cookies. You could already see the incredulity on your parents’ faces when you told them this.

Oh well, it was time to go to sleep. You could continue daydreaming about blondie the next day.

…

Honestly it was a beautiful day. The sky was bright and clear, and the sun was out. It wasn’t as hot as it had been the past couple of days, but it would truly be a real crime to stay indoors on such a lovely day. You remembered the quiet place by the lake you went to the previous day, and armed with your snacks, lots of drinks, your lunch, a couple of books and your fully charged music player, you decided a walk was in order.

It wasn’t a particularly long distance (or perhaps you were so absorbed in your music you really didn’t have time to think about how far you were walking) and soon, you had arrived at your destination, and you found yourself a nice, shady tree to sit under. This was so beautiful: it was the outdoors, nice and open, secluded enough that only someone who was truly looking for somewhere this secluded would find, making it an excellent spot for you who wanted to get outdoors but didn’t really want to deal with people. You wished you would have brought your swimsuit. The water, through absolutely frigid (you’d checked) looked like it would be blissful to be in, especially later in the afternoon when you knew it would definitely get hotter.

You had just completed your first book, and you were swapping over to the second one when you saw something at the corner of your eye. Or more specifically, someone.

You couldn’t have stopped yourself from gawking even if you’d have wanted to, because the sight in front of you was a blessing, something that the fates had decided you needed to see. You were being blessed with this vision, and there was not going to be anything that would stop you from imprinting this image in your memory until the end of your days.

It was blondie from the other day, except this time he had significantly less clothes on.  _ Significantly.  _ Naturally, you weren’t complaining. In fact you would have much prefered is he was booty-ass naked. He was standing in the water, his tight boxer briefs wet, hugging his skin. He wasn’t blindingly pale, either. He looked like he was doing a couple of laps and he was now just getting out. His body was much more spectacular than your imagination gave him credit for. He was nothing but pure, adulterated muscle, lean and defined. He was a bit bulky for your tastes, but you could let that pass because of just how , well,  _ chiselled _ and _ defined  _ he was.  You found yourself shamelessly staring as drop of water fell from his chin, going down his chest, over his abs and disappearing through-

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, attempting to rid yourself of these extremely inappropriate thoughts. You had met this dude only yesterday, exchanged a couple of words with him and here you were thinking about his cock. You didn’t even know his bloody  _ name  _ and here you were thinking about how you wanted to ride him like an off-roader. See your life.

You opened your eyes to see him standing about a foot away from you, something like a wry smirk on his face. You ran your eyes over his facial features, not caring at this point because you were sure he’s already seen you eyeing him like a steak. He had some stubble on today, slightly darker, but blonde, like his hair, and his eyebrows. Hmm. Lord, what was the concept of shame? Clearly something you were grossly lacking.

You sighed, removing your headphones. The least you could do was at least engage him in some kind of conversation.

“Hey, mate. Look, I really wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’d be shamelessly lying. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?” Honestly, not a bad starter, and your voice wasn’t shaking. At least you were hiding your monumental thirst. Courtesy, you told yourself.

His response was a chuckle, warm and masculine, and everything between your navel and your knees clenched. He hadn’t even said a word and you were already struggling. How was this real life? 

“It’s fine. You actually acknowledged it, which is a lot better than what I normally get, so I’ll let it slide. To answer your question, yes, and thank you.” His voice wasn’t helping your cognitive capacity in the least. You really shouldn’t have snacked that much. “My name’s Jack. Jack Morrison. You’re obviously new around here, and from your accent you’re definitely not American. I hope you aren’t moving here permanently.”

You snorted, you couldn’t help it. “Excuse my rudeness, but nothing short of a zombie apocalypse would make me or anyone I’m even remotely related to move here in any sort of permanent capacity, and even in the event of the zombies, I’d still reconsider it. There’s not a single woman that hasn’t felt that I won’t snatch her bag or something when I as much as look in her direction. No offence. The name’s Sandra, by the way.”

“None taken,” he responded, his voice still maintaining that...roughish quality. “I can understand. Racial tolerance is not...the most abundant quality around here.”

It was silent for a moment, before you engaged him in conversation and started talking about yourself. You told him you from Kenya, and you had just graduated. Your parents had shipped you off here because there was elections going on, and you really weren’t in the mood of that nonsense, so you came to hang out with your cousins for a bit. You’d be going back home right into a job, to help  contribute to the capitalistic system that you so despised.

He, had just come back from Los Angeles, from the army. He had finished his cadet training, and he was here for a break with his family before going back. He had intended to become a military man full time, and have his entire career there. That explained the exquisite physique.

“I don't regret leaving this place. I never realised how boring and one dimensional it was until I got to LA. My entire perspective changed, because I got to meet and interact with all sorts of people from all kinds of cultures, and I realised just how bigoted and discriminative this piece of shit place is. The more I’ve been staying here I’ve realised just how much I’ve come to despise it, for even my family just says some things that make me want to smack them, and they somehow don’t understand that the problem is with them. They are so narrow-minded, and I honestly can’t wait to leave this hellhole forever.”

You could kind of empathise with him on that point, because it got really tiring  explaining things to people when they just...blatantly refuse to listen to invalidate your experiences or feel they have a say, particularly when you literally lived these injustices in your day to day life.

That, however was not something you would like to dwell on now. You changed the subject, instead deciding to talk about LA and the food, because who never wanted to talk about food. Somewhere in the middle of your discussion you realised that he was still seated in front of you, barely dressed up. You tried to think of how to bring it up without being, well, blunt, but your brain apparently had other ideas.

“You know, Jack, beautiful as you are, could you please at least get dressed?” You said, trying to sound flippant. He smirked at that. Your vagina wasn’t taking it very well.

“I mean you could have just asked. I didn’t before because you couldn’t resist looking at me.” You honestly didn’t expect him to have a response.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” You responded, intending to end your thoughts there. Your mouth, however thought differently. “Since you’re being so bold, how about you indulge me in some cliche bullshit and fuck me in your father’s barn?”

The words were out before you could stop them, despite your best efforts, and the second you realised what you’d said you closed your eyes and sighed again, pinching the bridge of your nose. You looked up at him, your hand covering the lower part of your face and quite frankly  _ judged yourself. _

There was thirst, and then there was this.

Jack stood up, walking away. You felt like an absolute fool, and you were just about to leave yourself, before he stopped. “Meet me here tomorrow at 1.30 in the afternoon. I’ll take you to my father’s barn and fuck you so hard you’ll leave a trail of cum to your place.

Welp.

…

What were you getting into, you wondered as you waved enthusiastically at Jack, headphones on and carrying a book. He saw you, smiling that dazzling smile of his before he broke into a jog towards you.

“Hey,” he said, stopping in front of you. “How are you doing today?”

You nodded. “I’m good, just chilling, waiting for you to come take me to your parents’ property and raw me on a stack of hay or something. Sorry for the headphones and book. I had to put on a front when I was leaving the house.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough. Doubt it’ll help you when you’re wobbling back in, though.” You blushed furiously at that, but he wasn’t wrong, and you felt yourself twitch. Honestly what was  _ wrong  _ with you?

“Shall we?” he asked, taking step next to you and begun leading you to his property. You had a casual conversation, this time talking about your futures, what he was intending to do in the military and your own professional plans. You didn’t seem to walk for long before you came across a fence, and a back gate.

“This the back?” you asked, walking in when he opened it for you.

“Yeah. Not in the mood of explaining to my parents why I have a black young woman with me and then chastising them for the ignorant shit they’ll no doubt ask you.”

You chuckled. “It’s cool. You kinda get used to it.”

“Doesn’t make it any better. It’s still really rude.”

Well, you couldn’t argue with that as he wasn’t wrong. He nonetheless led you to the barn, a large, wooden building, to a corner, well lit and warm, but away from prying eyes. He even had it nicely set up with a couple of blankets and pillows. He really was serious about this, huh, you thought, as you felt hot lust materialise in your vagina. What an afternoon this was going to be.

He pulled you to the corner he’d set up, puffing the cushions and pillows against the wall, before asking you to sit on it, which you did. You had worn a skirt today, which, of course, made everything easier for the both of you. You were already dripping wet, feeling your panties getting soaked through. You nevertheless sat, leaning back against the cushions, taking off your sandals.

You were just beginning to enjoy the fluff of the pillows and the softness of the blanket when jack was suddenly in front of you, effortlessly lifting your legs over his shoulders, sliding you lower still so you were flat on your back. Your arms flailed as you yelped, and as you tried to calm your racing heart, you felt his stubbled jawline and chin on the skin of your inner thighs, and you moaned. You saw him throw your panties somewhere to the side (when had he gotten them off?!) and again, him moving faster than you could register, you felt the flat of his tongue against your pussy, and you grabbed on the blanket, clenching your teeth.

He hummed, running his tongue between your folds, up and down until he got to your clit and closed his lips over it, sucking on it. You barely managed to clasp your palm over your mouth to muffle your cream, but Jack didn’t care. He dove in deeper, eating you out like an ice cream cone, the tip of his nose on your clit when his lips weren’t around it. His strokes were gentle but firm, precise, and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, his head moving in between your legs, the stubble feeling absolutely marvellous against your skin. Pity it wouldn’t be seen. Somewhere in your pleasure addled mind you wondered where in God’s name he knew how to eat out pussy like this, as you felt your entire body turn to jelly, heating up. You felt more than anything your thighs trembling, and you knew you were about to come.

With one final suck of your clit and you bit your tongue to keep your scream down, as your entire body trembled when you came, shuddering against his shoulders. He never stopped, however, lapping your fluids as you went through your orgasm. He waited for you to stop, before he slid your legs off his shoulders, gently laying you down, watching your chest rising and falling and you panted, trying to regulate your breathing.

“You okay?” he asked. You could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Yeah,” you croaked, wincing at your voice. “Peachy.”

He laughed quietly, before lifting you up again - just how strong was he? - and taking your place against the pillows, arranging you around him in a way that you were straddling him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, literally pulling you onto his lap, making you brace yourself on his chest and he smashed your lips on his, devouring your mouth. His hands moved down to your sides, over your hips as you wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders, the other one placed palm-flat on his chest. 

He tilted your head slightly, running his tongue over your bottom lip and taking it into his mouth. You gasped, an embarrassingly wanton sound leaving you, before he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against yours as you felt him squeeze your bum. This time you moaned, shamelessly, your head fuzzy, your body hot, as your hand that was previously on his chest found its way into his hair. Despite the fact that it was all grey it was still so soft and so thick, and you mewled when he growled, the vibrations of his chest getting to you just as much as the sound itself.

As much as you wanted to sit here and make out with him, probably grind into him at some point when you worked up the courage, you desperately needed to breathe, and you finally broke off, gasping in air as you felt him mouth leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His hands as well started exploring you noticed. One of his hands dipped under your shirt, and his touch was searing against your skin.

“Oh my God,” you whined, arching into him, gripping onto his shirt like a lifeline.

He chuckled in your shoulder, the sound low, warm and masculine. You were sure your body was reacting on its own this time, because your hips bucked forward against him, therefore unintentionally grinding against him. He grunted, grinding right back.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he murmured in your ear, and you closed your eyes, clenching your teeth again, stopping another moan from leaving your vocal cords.

This time, however you took the initiative. You were tugging his shirt out of his pants, pulling it up and tugging it off his body. He chuckled again, and you blushed slightly, but you were  _ determined  _ to get this shirt off, and when you did, dropping it somewhere nest to you and you couldn’t help but shamelessly ogle. Jack Morrison was a  _ beautiful  _ man.

You paused. Did you just call him by his full name?

You would contemplate on that later, but you took a second to admire his handsome face again, before fisting your hand in his hair and pulling his head back, latching your mouth on his neck and grinding down onto him, intending to leave the same red marks on his neck as he had on yours. His response was instantaneous, swearing in that low growl which caused you to shudder above him, his hands gripping your hips like a vice, his hips bucking up into you. One of your hands ran down his chest over his abs, making sure to run a finger down that blonde trail of hair from his navel and dipping it down his shorts, shorts that you needed to get off as soon as possible. You only felt a trace of him, but he was  _ hard,  _ and you could tell he had been hard for a while.

As you stroked him, feeling his thighs begin to slightly tremble, your mouth moved to his shoulder and you bit down, just enough to sting a bit, and you noticed his grip on you tighten, so hard you were sure he’d leave marks.

“Fuck,” he snarled, his hips bucking up into you. His hands left your hips for a moment, and you noticed from the corner of your eye that he was taking his own shorts off. You dropped your gaze slightly, dragging your mouth against his skin and you saw him, long, thick and hard, the tip slightly flushed, leaking precum. You swallowed, grabbing the base, feeling how heated and smooth the skin on his cock was.

“Ride me”, he commanded, looking at your pussy and smirking. “I’m sure you’re wet enough to take me.” He spread his legs wider, the action so obscene you wondered if you needed to go get some religious intervention after this. Despite that, you were more than willing to indulge him (and yourself in the process) giving yourself leverage by holding onto his shoulders, lifting yourself over him and sinking down, biting so hard into your lower lip you were surprised you hadn’t drawn blood.

He was absolutely  _ massive,  _ filling you completely. He dragged against your walls as you struggled to stretch and accommodate him. You opened your mouth to let some form of sound come out, but all you afford to do was hiccup, the pleasure so intense you couldn’t even vocalise your feelings properly. Heat spread all over your body like electricity over copper wires, as you shifted your hips slightly, experimenting before lifting you self over him and sinking back down, the sound of your thighs smacking against him making all this even more wanton that it should sound.

“Faster,” he said, and you obeyed, picking up the speed, deciding to bite your tongue since your vocal cords had decided to not work. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other one in his hair, as you hopped up and down on his dick like a pogo stick. His grip was back on your hip, bit this time it was one hand, and he managed to hold you down, leveraging you against  his body at an angle, and you begun whining.

“No, please, let me-“

You were immediately cut of when he thrust up once, hitting a new spot far deeper than you ever managed. A curdled scream left your throat, the pleasure literally blinding because at that point you were sure all you could see was white light. He did it again, his thrusts hard, deep, brutal,  _ primal,  _ setting a fast and thorough pace. You had never felt anything so intensely as the pleasure you were now experiencing in your life. This was a level of pleasure you never knew you could achieve. You weren’t even sure you existed in this realm anymore.

“J-ack Please, I’m close,” you gasped, feeling that coil at the pit of your stomach start to uncoil. You probably needed another two thrusts to unravel, and as you were bracing for it, it hit you. For the second time this afternoon you came, with a wail of his name on his shoulder, as you shuddered above him. He held you still, thrusting up a few more times before he snarled, spilling himself inside you as he chanted your name in a whisper, hsi irgasm so intense that you actually moved with him, his seed so much that you felt some of it flow down your thighs.

You both paused, regulating your breathing and calming down. You got out wet wipes, wiping both yourself and him, making sure you looked somewhat presentable, before you both got changing again. He walked you back to the shallow lake area, and he had to hold your waist a couple of times because of your bobbling. That part, he thought was funny, but Lord he wasn’t lying about fucking you so hard and leaving a trail of his cum behind you because you were  _ still  _ leaking. Showering tonight was gonna be something.

“Thank you for...indulging me. It was a pleasure to meet you, and do you.”

He gave you a quick hug, giggling, before he walked away, laughing his ass off.

You were  _ still  _ leaking,  _ still  _ had to hobble home and pretend you just hadn’t been rawed stupid by one of the sexiest dudes you had ever seen in your life, and he left you with…

If this was payment for all the pettiness then the Fates were being very petty indeed.


End file.
